


Beyond

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: Beyond [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Did I really just write Hurt No Comfort?, Hurt No Comfort, I don't even believe in HNC, Imprisonment, Like, M/M, Torture, everything turns out fine y'all, in the text, just not, look I'm the author so I get to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Merlin resists his captors. Arthur will come for him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042314
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Dawn Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253011) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



The first time they came for him, Merlin was groggy and weak from hunger. Nevertheless, he managed several punches and kicks before they forced a cry from him.

The second time, Merlin was ready for them. They wearied themselves beating him before throwing him back in his cell, where he wiped a bloody nose and smiled crazily to himself.

The third time, he managed to laugh when they were done. It was a thin laugh and devolved into an unhealthy cough, but it infuriated his captors.

After that, he no longer cared what they did to his body. Arthur was coming for him. Would take him out of the darkness and shear the shackles from his wrists and throat. Would gather him up and clean his wounds and whisper to him gently and never let him out of his sight. He was beyond any place they could reach.

In the end it didn’t matter. They broke him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> (No but seriously you guys, I promise, everything turns out okay. It just...didn't make it into this oneshot. But go ahead and insert your own comfort and sexual healing. Just go fuckin apeshit. Because they're both fine. I checked.
> 
> Special gratitude to Merlioske for pointing out that this product of 3am keysmashing could be its own standalone.)


End file.
